Dark Side
by Kanade-Akaihana
Summary: Everybody has a dark side. Saeko Busujima feels that her own dark side has blocked her path to happiness. But, maybe a little love will light the way? -TakashixSaeko- (Rated M mainly for coarse language) UNBETA-ed!
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note:) Hello! This is my third fanfiction! [God...its about time!] This one is about a TakashixSaeko pairing from Highschool of the Dead {H.O.T.D.}

Btw...this is from Saeko's point view.

Warning: this anime was EXTREMELY ecchi...aka...sexual, so, I wrote this fanfiction accordingly to match the sexual content-(what I mean is: this MAY contain sexual content...i don't know yet...I'm kind of winging it) Now, you can't say I didn't warn you!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything whatsoever related to H.O.T.D except this craptastic story!

* * *

Dark Side-Chapter 1

"Oh my...it seems we have ourselves trapped," I swept my eyes over the street below us. The walking dead was literally a wave that we could not possibly be able to get through to safety with the others along with Takagi's mother. Turning to Takashi, who was leaning over the railing, panting, I placed my hand on his shoulder and spoke in a low voice as to not call any attention to ourselves from the zombies.

"Komuro-kun, I believe we will have to sacrifice ourselves for now. If we allow the others to escape, we can somehow take another route to Takagi-san's house."

Takashi looked up, a hint of fear in his eyes, "Bu-busujima-senpai...it's going to be a lot harder for only the two of us to fight."

I smirked, "Yes, but, we have a chance. Not if you have that attitude though," I paused and fought to keep the smile on my face as I contemplated the possible outcomes of our detour, "Besides, we might be able to gain something on the way."

"Like what?"

I chuckled, "I was thinking about going to the temple and see if the sacred katana is still on display."

"Sounds like a plan," Takashi nodded with a grin and stood, taking my hand in both of his as he whispered, "We'll get through this. Alive. I'll do everything I can."

My mouth would not cooperate. I had been rendered speechless from such a tender remark. All I could manage was blink and swallow while nodding. A pang of guilt failed to suppress itself as my heart began to beat faster.

With that, he pulled me along down another street that, fortunately, was free of living corpses.

* * *

"Saeko-san! I'll take the right, you take the left!"

I nodded with agreement and proceeded to bash the heads of each corpse standing in my way. This...is too much fun!I could feel a sadistic grin creep wider and wider across my face as I relished the cracking sound of each skull my training sword came into contact with.

For a moment, I smirk at the pile of double-death before turning around to face my last obstacles. But, what I see freezes me in my tracks.

The bodies of young children, no older than five or six, slowly stagger towards me. (I know I need to kill them too, but, I...can not move...)

One particular child catches my eye. She has waist-length hair that matches in color and hairstyle to my own. Her body is slender and muscled, just like mine when I was her age. I swallow as hard as I can as I fight my emotions to lift my arms.

"Saeko-san!" Takashi swings a crowbar, single-handedly wiping out the children that had been closing in on me.

"K-Komuro...kun..." I stutter and gaze at the lifeless bodies in horror.

"Saeko-san, I understand what you may feel, but, you need to remember they are no longer human," Takashi gently lays his hand on the side of my cheek, staring into my eyes.

I pull myself together and give a curt nod, biting my lip, I reply, "R-right. I...do not know what came over me...let's, uh...let's keep moving and see if we can make it to the temple."

He smiles and I smile back. Then, we make our way away from the water fountain, out of the park, and back onto the barren streets.

—

"Saeko-san, there it is!" Takashi grabbed my shoulder and pointed in the direction of the temple.

Taking me by the hand, he led me up the stone steps and before us the wooden shrine sat; long abandoned and devoid of life.

When we opened the door, inside was dark and smelled of musky incense. A gleam of reflected sunlight caught my eye. Sure enough, there it lay, the sacred katana, polished and perched atop its pedestal for worship.

"Komuro-kun, let's find and light some candles. It will become dark soon and I don't want to risk bumping into things, making noise."

Takashi nodded. Without another word, we closed the door behind us as quietly as possible. We had no trouble at all finding the candles.

After changing my clothes, Takashi and I sat in silence. I turned the blade over and over in my hands, deftly watching the glimmer of dim candlelight flickering across its shiny surface.

Clearing his throat, Takashi spoke in attempt to make conversation. "Saeko-san...have you...uh...ever liked anyone before?"

My eyes widened at the sudden question, but then I smiled, remembering the crush I had in middle school. "Yes," I replied, "I did love a man at one point..." my smile quickly faded at the more painful memory that had just occurred to me, "But...that's all over now. I don't even remember what he looks like anymore, it feels to have been so long ago."

Takashi tilted his head in question. "You did? What happened? Did you confess?"

I looked away, hugging my shoulders to myself, "No. It was something else. I...I just felt that a woman like me could never win his heart."

"Why is that?"

I sighed. (If I don't tell him the story, it wouldn't be fair to him. I chose to reply to his question, it's my responsibility to finish.)

"One night, I was walking home from kendo practice. I was a second year in middle school at the time. A man approached me. He pinned me to a nearby cement wall and began groping my body in a lecherous manner. I was lucky I had my practice sword with me. In self defense, I beat the man, breaking his femur and left leg..." I paused to bite my lip, "And you know the worst part?" My voiced cracked and I finally turned to see Takashi's stricken face, my lip trembling.

"Komuro, I ENJOYED it. I LOVED hearing him scream in agony. I relished the feeling of him being in pain. That is the true nature of Saeko Busujima! Sadistic and evil! I nearly killed him, and I was smiling." I began to cry, "I hate my dark side. That is why...I never allowed myself to fall in love again. A human so despicable does not deserve that feeling of walking upon air."

Suddenly, Takashi pulls me into a warm embrace. I gasp, "K-komuro...-kun...?"

"You're wrong, Saeko. Everyone has a dark side. Everyone has evil blood somewhere within. But you know what? We still care and love each other. It's because we are HUMAN. There's nothing wrong with that!"

He gazes at me with intensity, his lips in a grim line and his hand moves to cover my own.

"Saeko-san...that man you loved would have been very lucky if you confessed to him. I'm sure he would have been honored to have such a strong, kind, beautiful woman like you to love him. I know I would."

Before allowing me to reply, Takashi leaned forward, closing the already tiny gap between us. His lips fit perfectly against mine.

I kissed back, melting with the feeling of his surprising love.

"Komuro...kun..." I breathed, pulling away.

"Shh...Saeko-san, don't say a word," Takashi whispered softly, his deft fingers undoing the buttons of my shirt, "I will help you understand that without dark, there will be no light. I will help you understand the feeling of being loved even if you don't feel you deserve it."

He kissed me again and began moving down my neck. My breathing must have hitched because he pressed his palm to the small of my back reassuringly before he gently lay me on the floor.

A cool draft of wind blew through, causing the candles to flicker...and die.

—

(Author's Note:) Er...well...there you go. Chapter 1. I feel like I kind of rushed it. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Note:) KYAAA! I finally made Chapter 2 of this craptastic story! I really hope you guys know how happy I was to receive your reviews, favorites, and follows! I dragged my useless hands to the keyboard for you! So anyway...there's more romantic aspects in this chapter between Takashi and Saeko and I'm taking the story into my hands. Last chapter was based off of the anime episode 9...but, now I'm really twisting it into a fanfiction! Enjoy!

Warnings:

-Coarse language

-Whatever else from last chapter I told you to watch out for...(again, I'm kind of winging it!)

Disclaimer: All characters and stories belong to their respective owners.

—

Saeko's POV***

When I wake, I startle slightly at the sight of tan, muscular arms wrapped about my waist. Takashi stirs and loosens his grip, allowing me to sit up and stretch quietly. I lean over and gently pat his cheek, trying to keep my voice low, "Komuro-kun...we should get going. If we stay here too long, the infected might begin to catch onto our presence."

He blinks blearily and props himself up on his elbows, "Right. Give me a moment," he stands and rubs his eyes, offering his hand to me so that I can get up off of the floor as well. I straighten my clothes while he situates his pistol and bat. He gestures to the doors, "Ready?"

I nod, "Yes. Let's go." I fix my grip on the Sacred Katana handle and look up, suddenly meeting Takashi's intense golden stare. "K-komuro-kun...is something wr—?!" Before I can finish, our lips meet. Of course, my surprise instantly diminished and I leaned forward, relishing the feeling of his mouth moving over my own.

"Saeko-san...if you will let me, I will take responsibility," he mumbles, "I will be the man who is lucky enough to call you mine."

I smile into his kisses, the sound of his words touching my heart, "Komuro-kun, if that is what you want, I have no reason not to accept it."

He nods and pulls away with a determined smile, "Then let's get out of here...together." He opens the door and morning sunlight floods the room, blinding my senses. I take a moment to glance back at my old wooden training sword. It's as if I traded it for the new Sacred Katana and Takashi's love. I smile at it and whisper, "Thanks old pal...it was great," before Takashi and I take off, sprinting across the cobblestone, leaving it sitting like a memorial on the tatami. I feel by leaving it behind, I left a part of me...that training sword shaped who I am, but, it sits in a sacred place now.

Takashi's voice brings me out of my reminiscent thoughts, "Saeko-san! We have three up ahead to the left and five on the right!"

"You take the left, then! I've got the right!"

With that, we split up and a sadistic smile creeps across my pale visage. I swing, the light metal blade swiping off their heads in one clean move.

_This_... I think to myself, ._..is just too much fun! _I chuckle inwardly as I watch their decapitated bodies tumble to the ground one by one, like dead flies dropping from the air. Further ahead, I can see more of the living corpses staggering toward us. (Shit...we need to establish a meeting place.)

"Komuro-kun! Meet me on main street near Hirashina's Convenience Store! From there, we can go to my home!"

"Be careful, Saeko-san!"

We exchange nods and continue our fight. I proceed with my advance, locking my gaze on the wall of zombies coming my way.

—

One by one...they fall...their second death at my hands, at the tip of my sword...

Would you believe me if I told you I never once felt sympathy...but euphoria in its place?

My eyes narrow as I hone in on a particularly tall undead staggering like a drunk towards my outstretched arm. I smirk and a breath of a chuckle slips my lips as I casually skewer is left eye, rendering his brain dead. He crumples to the ground, making a "slump" sound as if he was nothing more than a bag of flour.

The sound of hurried footsteps catches my ear and I turn, relieved to see Takashi running from the opposite direction towards Hirashina's Convenience Store a few hundred yards ahead.

Unfortunately, those precious few seconds I spent looking at him, I failed to see the corpse directly in front of me. Just before it registers, I see Takashi's face pale and his mouth drops in horror, his eyes wide.

"Saeko-san! Look ou—!"

I turn to follow his panicked gaze and freeze as I ram right into it. I scramble and only manage in stabbing it in its chest. The disgusting beast grabs me by my hair and lifts me off of the pavement, his jaws snapping towards my neck.

A normal human would scream for help.

But, I know better than to put Takashi in danger.

Sound would only attract more of them. If it means his safety, I am prepared to die with my fatal mistake.

It's my own fault for not paying attention...time to atone for all I've done in this life.

Can I be forgiven...including the one man that has ever truly accepted my dark side...?

"Saeko-san! NOOOOOO...!"

—

(Author's Note: Mwa ha ha ha...CLIFF HANGER! Please review if you want me to continue this! If I do continue, I'll give you a hint to what happens in the next chapter! -Hint-plot twist: Another man enters the story.)


End file.
